


黑研：不瞩目的喜爱

by KnightNO4time



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	黑研：不瞩目的喜爱

灰羽列夫今日也姗姗来迟，被他捉住捧在手里的猫咪一声呼噜，硬是趁他开门撞见两位前辈的空档挣脱出来逃走了。  
“啊，研磨前辈！”混血儿正面猫腰见到是矮自己不少的二传手，便眼前一亮，相当精神，“今天也帮我练习吧！”  
和他情绪正相反，孤爪研磨目光幽幽的瞥了眼跑远后还回头冲他叫了一声的猫，转回来的视线中一点热情也没有。  
“今天不行。”  
“哎？！为什么！”列夫立马质问起来，大高个子却摆着一副委屈的小猫样。  
“因为我们请假了，你去找别人吧。”  
一只手挡过来，引走了列夫的视线。直起腰的一年级生这才想到，自己忽略了边上站着的大前辈。  
三年级的黑尾铁朗咧着嘴露出牙，张狂的模样像是副等着看这个不礼貌的后辈怎么被惩罚一样可怕，还翘起拇指指了指后方门口的其他成员。  
“列夫你小子又迟到！”夜久踏过训练场地板的声音很响，震得列夫缩了缩脖子。但这位前辈可不留情，上去就揪着列夫的胳膊给拽开，将门前的路给腾出空。  
“今天他们俩不参加训练，反正今天是自由训练，你不要妨碍他们。”夜久哼着鼻子，却不知怎么露出了恶劣的笑容，压低嗓音唬对方，“今天我帮你托球。往，死，里，托。”  
他背景里颜色不明的气息都飘了出来，列夫顿时手忙脚乱的要求救，谁知回头门口俩已经走了。远去的身影中，黑尾事不关己的回眸乐着，而研磨根本对他的“生死”置之不理。  
好在海信行劝了句“是要帮他提升技巧，往死里托可怎么办啊”，这才缓解了夜久的干劲，但很快猛虎又上来起哄。  
“话说，为什么他们俩走了？”列夫死到临头却还是满脑子“为什么研磨前辈不陪我练习”的疑问，以及那两个人——尤其是黑尾前辈——绝对不缺席训练的，竟然特意两人一起请假，着实有些奇怪。  
没想到他刚直白的把问题抛出口，就被夜久踢了。  
“还不是你迟到，才没听到缘由吗！”  
“但我不是在问吗…”列夫哭丧着脸。  
“说是交往100天，特意请一晚上假共度二人世界。”猛虎好像解释起来也被酸到，撅着嘴叽叽咕咕，却没有太大不满。  
“毕竟前辈们平日贡献了很多，偶尔有这样的机会也是难得，我们大家也就网开一面。”同为一年级的芝山好心补充，笑得温和，“所以大家刚才就帮他们一起找猫又老师请假了。”  
列夫听完后便盯着社团的大家顿了几秒。接着他像是脑内炸了一下，震惊在眼中掠过，紧接着又放空般陷入沉默。终于最后蹦出了句，“他们在交往？？”  
迅雷不及掩耳，夜久前辈的飞踢猛然袭来。“你是笨蛋吗？”的质问也飞进耳朵。  
边上的人不是难以置信地跟着大叫，就是低着头苦恼他没救。  
“100天！也就是三个月！不会吧？！你没看出来？”连犬冈也忍不住抬高嗓门。  
“不过前辈他们从小就一起，平时也都两人一起，看着也习惯了，看不出来也情有可原，”芝山试图帮列夫找了个台阶下，“我也是偶然才发现的。”  
“但感觉总是有的吧？又不是第一次见，之前还挺明显的。”犬冈又把台阶拆了…  
“大概列夫满脑子都是打比赛吧，还挺想他风格的，”苦笑的海和其他人一同，看着列夫被两位前辈折腾，却也没出手相救就是了。  
而教练以及领队呢？在远处看着那几个男生，觉得还挺青春的吗。

…

从家庭餐厅出来后，研磨手中的游戏机暂时被手机取代。  
“代我向阿姨道声谢，顺便也道歉说今晚就不去上门打招呼了，”黑尾把书包扛在肩上，挺着吃饱的肚子伸了个懒腰，歪头对青梅竹马兼恋人的小个子少年说道。  
“我说了，”研磨轻描淡写的应了句，寥寥几下回复后将手机连同手一起揣回夹克口袋里。他还是叹了口气，像是刚才吃东西也耗费了力气，不过撑到的确是真的。  
“每次都麻烦她。今日也询问我想吃什么，谢谢她的好意了，”黑尾感慨同时也松了口气，还好他们早早决定好计划提前通知了研磨的母亲，这才不会让对方多做两人份的饭菜。  
“小黑你这话都说多少次了…我觉得她不介意呢，”研磨平静的回答更像是订正，试图有耐心的再度强调，以便让黑尾去除掉良心上的不安。  
“她每次都会问小黑想吃什么，然后很开心的等你过来吃。”  
毕竟儿时他们就是玩伴，也因为家庭情况，黑尾时常和研磨呆在一起。放学后到临睡前也许多时候都在研磨家度过，连晚饭也会顺带被邀请享用，甚至偶尔还会回过夜。  
研磨的父母把他当作第二个儿子，理所当然的照顾他，欢迎他，为他常开家门。也是因为这样，他们上了一所高中后，大部分时间里都会先一同回去研磨家呆着。于是饭桌上，往往也是四人份的饭菜，还竟是黑尾喜欢的东西。  
就连现在他们社团活动训练很紧，阿姨也不管何时都会询问他们是否在家吃，和想吃什么，从未想过要把黑尾排除在外。  
“所以才会更加感谢呀，”黑尾眼角余光放柔和。这是不同于面对研磨时的深情流露，而是倾注感激与感动的情绪，能让人们窥见他略显张狂的外表下的真实性情。  
话题牵动起黑尾千丝万缕的回忆，想到他们从往至今的相处，到他们现在交往的事实，再到以后也能继续下去的所有可能，黑尾有那么一瞬间好想把研磨揣在兜里的手拉出来，牵在手心里。  
可是他作罢了，因为瞥见矮小一头的恋人那副安安静静努力消弱自身存在气息的模样，他就确定研磨不希望如此。毕竟不希望引起注意，是研磨从小到大都会希望的。  
黑尾不会强迫和为难对方，只是不多失望的挂着笑容，照常走在对方身侧，共同迈出步伐。  
他相信他们会继续。这份感情从幼年就在积累，被记忆所塑形，被时间所固定。不论是以何种关系在升华，只会让他们彼此在对方心中根深蒂固。  
“两人的距离被无限拉近”这种细节营造的想法，不会在他们两人之间骤然离去。所以他不用心急担忧，而是平静的去享受这个伴在身侧的并肩而行。  
等着这下一分钟后，或下一小时后，他们在单独相处中可以牵手相拥。

“小黑又陷入回忆了，”研磨抬起头，猫着腰的身形现在挺了起来，昂起视线的角度在黑尾眼中熟悉又有几分吸引。  
研磨猫一样的双眸总给人种能看破一切的感觉，但这次也的确说对了。黑尾对此并不惊讶，唯有因被对方指出自己常回有的行为而无奈的耸了下肩。  
“这次你说的可不全对，”黑尾收起先前的思绪，提了提肩头的运动包。他得意的扬起下巴，指出对方观察后的漏洞，“我还在思考些现在的事情，”往前垮了大半步拉开点距离，好回头换了个角度瞧对方，“想知道吗？”  
“无所谓，”研磨回答的相当无情，可黑尾早就习惯。只是矮小的二传手并没就这样冷淡的切断，反而是开放式的发言，“如果我这样说的话，你反而会直接讲出来吧。所以告诉我吧。”  
果然是相处久了，黑尾被猜中后很满意。实则这个想法刚才还没有，却因为研磨开口说话后，忽然令他希望逗逗自家的这只小猫。  
“和我牵手走吧。”  
他的确是没想为难对方，却不妨碍他想看看对方对于这个要求的反应。  
“不要，”果然研磨弱声的拒绝非常果断，投来的目光可是实打实的认真，根本没其他回答的可能性。  
黑尾对这个意料中的回答以及表情没有很突出的反应，就这样接受了。  
看出对方本来来目的的研磨，顿时把吊起来的眼角垂下，反抗的情绪飘忽不定的残留在苦恼的叹口当中，“小黑就是想看我这幅拒绝的样子吧？明明知道我不喜欢引人注意的，你也不会要求我，却还是问了。”  
嘿嘿一笑过后的黑尾冲对方挤挤眼，龇着牙扯出的嘴角弧度不减，“答对了。不过我告诉你，想牵你手可是真的想法。是我对于你该有的想法。”  
“嗯…”面对黑尾直白的说法，研磨却老实的点了下头。因为在黑尾跟前，现在的感情关系让他在这方面上也很有认知，反而总是那个回冷静的去承认的一方。  
只是他知道黑尾不会在这个地方强迫他去做不愿意做的事，所以他也随性的保持现状，也可以说是对于黑尾宽容的接纳。  
于是他再度回到安静中，无言地的点头以此承认了对方的想法。接着便往黑尾那边靠近些许，使彼此走路的距离变得更加暧昧不清。

“去看电影吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“电影院黑下来后，可以握你的手吗？”  
“这次小黑不问也会那么做的吧，”研磨幽静气息的回应不是拒绝，而是认为这件事早已确认过所以根本不需要特别再询问一次，“当然可以。”  
刚答应完，他就被高个子的儿时玩伴开心的拿胳膊肘捅了了肩膀，但被有些迟钝的躲避勉强把他抵消掉了一半冲击。但研磨也没撤回刚才的选择，而是怀抱着对于这件即将发生的事的等待，跟着上了但对方的脚步。

…

说实话，电影有些无聊。恰好今日决定的约会，却碰不上热门的电影上映。他们临时选了评分平平的电影，却不是两人的喜好。  
出来时的他们有那么一刻保持了安静，让看了那么久屏幕的眼睛适应了外界大厅的光，以及从熬过这个剧情后的疲倦下解脱。  
但也不全是不好，因为黑尾可是足足握了研磨的手两个小时，灯亮起来时他们都自然到差点忘记这件事。现在黑尾的手心还残留着感觉，研磨的手肯定也还热乎乎的。  
两个人出了影院，夜色此刻已经降下。不一样的天空与光线加上周围纷纷亮起的霓虹灯，就好比出来后到了另一个世界。  
两人没有特别的对话，也没有对于这部电影热切的探讨，三言两语开始往家去。他们选择在结束前沉浸于这个时间中，无需对这个100日纪念做什么感想发言。  
俩人的鞋子在地面上以协调的频率摩擦出声，如细语般诉说两人间的安逸。

这里没有东京那么热闹，但夜晚也是个不会早早入眠的小城。尤其是这一带，年轻人聚集，店铺一部分还开着。  
只是刚离开影院，他们就发现不远处的游戏厅前聚集着一大堆人，时而发出喝彩，时而还有感叹，不少人还拿着相机拍照。  
这难免吸引了前往同方向的两人的注意。黑尾出于好奇便凭借高个子的趋势越过人群张望，而看不到且兴致缺缺的研磨则只为他们阻碍了道路而无言。  
“哦！研磨，”停下来的黑尾，忽然兴奋的叫住差点走过掉的研磨，眼里发光，“是《魔都战线，血界》的Cosplay！啊想起来了，马上改编的动画剧场版就要上映了，所以在影院前做活动吧？”  
“哦，是么。”研磨回答的很平淡，可是他抬起头往人群瞥的行为还是没逃过黑尾的眼睛。  
总是没有什么表情的研磨，对于自己热衷的东西就会全力以赴。  
即便他看起来没有把情绪彰显出来，可是每一点变化以及氛围的转换黑尾都能发现，并且很是享受。  
黑尾乘胜追击起来，“有Z罗三世。哦哦，我还看到了战灵呢！”一边说一边瞄研磨的他，相信对方内心起了兴趣，“要看吗？”  
“也没必要特意挤过去看，”对于挤过人群和推开让路这种事，研磨都是能不做就不做，消失在犄角旮旯里的。  
可一想到研磨每次拿到新游戏，彻夜不眠的打通关，并且在赢了后久久未眠的姿态，黑尾就自顾自的乐起来。  
“这不是你很喜欢的游戏吗！这两个还是你很喜欢的角色呢，”知道对方许多故事的黑尾，一而再再而三的诱惑他，“他们cos的超级厉害耶！简直就是从游戏里走出来的一样！”  
“只是爱好者扮演的，并非是角色成为现实。”  
“研磨眼里难道cosplay就是这样的吗？”黑尾眨眨眼，惊异带着几分夸张。  
“也不是想说的那么苛刻，”研磨瞄了眼周围，在意别人目光的他，还是不希望自己刚才苛刻的发言引起什么人的注意及反感。“只是小黑是希望引起我的注意所以才特意引诱我的吧？我只是进行很现实的分析罢了。”  
自己的行为果然被看透，黑尾叹了口气，揉了揉自己的鸡冠头。“但的确cos的很棒啊，你也思考一下coser对于角色的爱呀，”讲到这里，他却噗嗤的一声笑，随后压低嗓音，“明明你也很喜欢他们的，不是么。其实研磨也想看的吧？”  
研磨没回话，但看起来有点不甘。黑尾拍拍对方，把肩头的背包甩在了地上，“引诱这点我承认。我是想看你开心的样子啦，就和你当初面对这款游戏和喜爱的角色时的样子一样。”  
研磨沉默了几秒后，等再度开口时，那双猫一样的眼底回荡起几分怀念和感慨，“重温经典这种事…我还是蛮欣赏的。”

这就是想要的结果——  
忽然研磨的书背被脱了下来，没反应过来的他肩膀被想后拉，双臂也被带着往后伸去，书背就这样顺势掉下来。  
而做出这种事的黑尾，则随性的将书包也摆去脚边，垫在自己的运动包上面。  
“难道你——额，小黑，不要——…”  
黑尾蹲下身后，缩起自己的大个子，敏捷的钻入研磨身下。两只手勾住研磨的大腿，平稳度很好的他便双脚找到重心后有力的起身，将研磨托在了脖子上。  
悬空双脚的研磨，不敢随便动着反抗，但是整个人都看起来别别扭扭的。可毕竟都是练习运动的人，即便研磨运动神经上并没有黑尾那么出色，但是他的平衡与反应还是可以很快传达到四肢上的。因此被这样突然“袭击”，他也能蓄立调整身子，往前弓起腰放好上半身的重心，安安稳稳坐在了黑尾脖子上。  
黑尾料到这种事研磨能完成，他才去做的。虽这回的确是有些违背对方的想法，还惊吓到了对方，可是他却没有改变主意。

“这样太显眼了，放我下去，”低声要求到的研磨，没抬头越过人群看去现场，也没回头扫去周围。像是回避目光似的，他继续猫着腰用自身营造的阴影罩住自己低下的脸，以及下方的黑尾。  
“没人会在乎的，”黑尾在能昂起脖子的范围内越过刘海网上瞄去恋人，用轻松的口吻安抚着，“你看，很多人也在做这种事。”  
的确，周围不少人因为看不到，不是到后面的花坛上站着，就是偶尔找人背起来。只不过大部分都是女生要求男友背起来，或者小孩子骑着父亲的脖子。  
那些人相当吵闹，欢呼和兴奋的样子比研磨能吸引更多目光。反而因为研磨他们过于安静，存在感还是持续降低的，就连站在他们周围的人也都没太在乎。  
“看吧？”黑尾挑眉眉毛，但也不知对方这个角度看得见看不见自己的表情。“你看看就好，我马上放你下来。”  
“现在就放我下来啦…”研磨不依不饶的要求着，后背也听不去来，像是自己的高度能多矮就多矮。  
“生气了？”  
“嗯，我要生气了。”虽然语调依旧不高不低，但研磨说的话从来都是认真的。他的气息仍待着对黑尾独有的宽容，应该并不是真的要发火，只不过他表述意愿时总有那么点“无情”。  
“所以是还没生气吗？”黑尾捉弄了下他，却见对方不吭声。要是继续下去，就真的会惹对方生气了。所以黑尾收敛后，放柔和的拍了拍架在自己肩上的人的大腿，“我在这里呢，研磨。看完就回家。”

挣扎抗拒的金发少年安静了下来。他的双手搭在身下人的的黑发上，把翘起来的发型给压了下去。  
而他就是那样盯着黑尾，即便夜色下他的影子把对方遮得更暗，周围恍惚不定的光线令他捕捉不清黑尾的深情，可是他却能在脑中轻而易举的勾勒出对方的表情。  
黑尾已经把视线投降前方，凭借自己优异的身高向着人群那头的小空地里看去。  
俯视的角度让不利落的发型挡住了黑尾的眼睛，却能隐约瞥见翘出的睫毛，还有挺立的鼻梁。  
对了，研磨想到，他曾经也从这样的角度看过黑尾很多次，有几次也是在面对游戏。  
当时对方会在他房间和他一起玩游戏，虽然后来也被拉去打排球，和观看排球比赛记录。可是一些时候黑尾都喜欢坐在床下，而研磨自己霸占了自己的床铺。  
起初他会瞄黑尾的方向，再三确定对方是否喜欢这款游戏，或者说是否还在紧张。  
不过后来即使成为了玩伴，黑尾也还是会在联机游戏时坐在床下。  
再后来，黑尾改变了位置。他开始坐到研磨正前方的地上，靠着床铺。  
就这样一上一下，两人在一条线的位置上打着游戏。  
每到这时候，研磨就会逐渐变得轻松。因为他不需要偏移目光去查看黑尾的情况，不需要担心这个被独自留在家里的孩子被送到这里后有什么不安和不满。现在的黑尾散发着自在的氛围，会和他距离那么近，能说出自己想玩的游戏，和他探讨剧情。  
回想《魔都战线》发售时，还是黑尾和他一起去买的。那日黑尾没强硬的拖着他去早早练球，而是陪着他回家一起打，虽然被他打得落花流水。  
虽然黑尾照常会嘱咐他不要玩太晚，不要忘记训练，不要贪睡，可还是会有时间就陪他刷游戏。他喜欢的剧情，喜欢的角色，喜欢用的招式，黑尾都知道。  
那时候的黑尾总是会睁着闪亮的大眼睛称赞他很厉害之类的，可这些简单的称赞中包含的都是真的钦佩与欢喜。  
研磨曾经问黑尾，为什么玩游戏时黑尾总希望把脑袋往后仰去枕头着床边，往上看自己玩游戏的反应。结果黑尾说因为玩这个游戏时，研磨状态总是不同的，情绪都表现了出来。  
在大结局后，黑尾因为剧情哭得很厉害。明明没哭的研磨也难受起来，谁知黑尾发现后就笑了。此后黑尾后来一直感慨，研磨是真的喜欢那个故事。于是在多少年后这部作品在老粉丝的欢呼下说要上电影时，情报也是黑尾第一个拿给研磨的。

那时候在房间里度过的时间中，无数次研磨都是从上方这样看着黑尾的头顶。直到对方越来也高，不会枕着床边，而是扭头来看自己时，他们也喜欢那个坐姿。  
这个角度，让研磨安心。让研磨觉得充实，即便在这样地方他总是自己绷紧神经，却愿意和黑尾一次次来到这附近。  
一起约会，一起吃饭，一起度过时间。  
这就是喜欢。他发现自己可以从周围的目光里摆脱出来一点点了。注意力不是躲入游戏当中，而是落在黑尾身上。  
“下次来看这个的电影吧。”  
听着黑尾的话，沉默的研磨抬起头。他头一次从这么高的地方看周围的一切，即使一眼望去的人群引起的他的不适，却还是把视线转去了会场中的coser们。  
的确很厉害，距离这么远，都能看出来衣服道具准备的很认真。真的和从游戏里走出来的一样，不论是动作还是神态都在还原。  
可是让研磨把目光放上去的理由，并不是因为那部游戏和角色，而是因为背着他的人。

黑尾察觉到身上人的安静，便往上瞄了眼。  
意识到研磨真的去看后，甚至定格在喜欢的角色coser上，每移开头，他就放下心来。  
今日的研磨，展露出了感兴趣的一面。虽然不多，却有着认可的态度。这就够了，黑尾决定也不在要求对方继续坚持。  
只是还没提出来把对方放下，研磨已经收回目光，弯起背后，从上方更往前倾的角度，以相反的视角凝视着黑尾的脸。  
“怎么了？”黑尾对这个突如其来的举动弄的竟有些不知所措。  
对方的兴趣点明显已经不在cosplay或者游戏相关上，而是望着自己。

研磨的金色刘海被自然光打暗，看习惯的亮色变深变暗，被阴影染上深色。有这么一刻黑尾觉得自己久违的瞧见了黑发的研磨，就和小时候一样。  
但是…  
但是那张脸，虽显得如此平静，却又那么感情丰富。  
黑尾禁不住睁大了眼睛，凝视着对方的双瞳，以此为中心向周围扩散。  
只有他可以从下方，能正面看见藏在刘海发间的研磨，并把整张脸烙进脑中。  
研磨的嘴唇的薄而浅，现在被光线弄的看不清轮廓。但黑尾不会再脑中把对方的形象却失掉细节，因为那张嘴他曾经亲吻了不止一次。  
现在研磨的下嘴唇往里收起，好像被牙齿尖轻轻含咬着。黑尾喜欢这个细节，好像真的戳到了他的心里。

背影都被黑夜藏起，但上方被他托起离开黑压压人群的研磨，却又像被披着一层飘渺幽静的光。明  
明表情都躲于影子下，可五官中任何一个细节又都能看得一清二楚。  
比如那双眼底带着的深情。  
黑尾其实也不陌生，然而在现在这样的场合下，却非常难得。  
不经意的就想要多看几眼。明明彼此互知心意，也确定了关系，但知道答案的黑尾却不轻易去思考。  
他聪明的大脑都想着一个方向转去。那就是往上，再往上，升起来，飘向了从上空俯视着他的孤爪研磨。

“研磨…”他呼唤的声音轻得几乎听不见，被周围的环境吸收。无意识叫出的名字他自己都没发现，可只要有那么一个音节作为线，就会被研磨敏感的察觉并抓住。  
研磨的眉间闻声动了下，眼睛的弧度也跟着发生变动。眨眼后的目光折射出从发帘外照来的路灯灯光，拿他自身阴影下的脸庞变得明亮有温度。  
颗颗射如的光点闪过研磨的瞳孔，真的像是一只灵巧的猫攀落在黑尾的头顶，只是同他安静的对望。  
唯一不同的是，这不是无意或奇迹，而是因为他是黑尾喜欢的研磨，所以才会做出这样的举动。  
视线成为了另一样把他们相连的东西，就和这么多年堆积起来的时间与感情相同，相碰就无法分离。

街道的喧哗里，人群从周围流动，聚集在这里的人们都朝远处中心的活动投以热情。只有他们两个人停留在交织的边缘地带，立在高出却隐去存在，久久望着彼此。  
总是驼背的娇小青年身子缓缓放低，手指溜过青梅竹马的黑发向下抚去。指尖触感如同猫的小爪，似有似无的滑过黑尾的发鬓，接着停留于眼角。  
并没继续往下，却像是捧住似的，无法让黑尾看去其他地方。  
“今天小黑还是来我房间吧，”研磨开口反而不是要求赶紧放自己下来，而是提出了邀请。本是今晚不打算再上门打扰的黑尾，好想就这么一句话便被带回到了往常。  
研磨说话的感觉仍像是深深小巷中飘来的细音，不会寻找来源自哪，只会让黑尾觉得熟悉而就那样不定，却不会惊动他。  
对，因为很熟悉。  
“明早还要早起去训练呢，”之前面对对方失神的黑尾，被唤回来后便恢复出往日的精神。可是他心脏砰砰跳，呼吸也升了温，对方刚才的一切都在脑中盘旋。  
“嗯，知道。”  
研磨老实的回答竟灌入耳朵后，让黑尾灌满冲动。可是他是个冷静的人，不会把冲动暴露用在这里。  
他变的耐心，还能敏感的察觉到研磨话语中直白的所需。这事的确令他有些吃惊却还惊喜，刚才看到的一切都化作推动他的道具，给他推出了唯一一个选择。  
“好吧，”黑尾答应下来，“那我想住一晚。”他代替对方，半隐晦的阐明了对方想说的目的。看着无话可说的研磨，先前握住对方两小时的手心又开始发热了。  
今夜他将被热度包裹。不光是手心这个小小的地方，而是会扩散去全身，流入血液。血液推动着他的心脏跃动，把让自己更有力的把对方拥入怀中入睡。


End file.
